The Fellowship of the Ring
by Alex-girlwarrior
Summary: Alex is a girl who unexpectivly finds herself fighting alone side with the fellowship. She has all intition on saving Frodo, but finds that he is not the only one to be saved.


I would like to start this story where it should be started, but my character was not in Chapter 1 of the Fellowship of the Ring so I shall skip ahead to the end of Chapter 2. I have also taken the liberty to change a few thing that require to be changed for Alex and insert my one changes (of course I am not insulting Tolkien but changes are needed). This is my first story that I am allowing the public to read, so please don't hold anything back in you reviews, because that is the only way I am to become a better writer.  
  
End of Chapter 2: The Shadow of the Past  
  
"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a mouth and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Gandalf replied with a ghost of a smile at Frodo. He was beaming because in short, Frodo had just volunteered to leave his home in the Shire to destroy the One Ring of Power that was forged by Sauron so many years before. Frodo had volunteered to do this alone, a small Hobbit wondering Middle-earth alone to destroy an evil ring was not only brave but folly. "I don't think you need to go alone, unless you know of anyone that you can trust, and who would be willing to go by your side, and go into unknown perils. Be careful who you choose and what you say-even to your closest friends. The enemy has many spies, birds, beast and many ways of hearing."  
  
Gandalf stopped, Frodo became aware that everything was silent. Gandalf walked quietly over to the window and suddenly reached out and down into the grass beneath the window sill and brought up little Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Well, well, Sam Gamgee is it? Now what may you be doing?" Gandalf asked gruffly.  
  
"Mr. Gandalf, sir! Nothing! I was just trimming the grass under the window, if you follow me," Sam cried hopelessly in his defiance.  
  
"I don't, I have not heard your shears for some time. How long have you been eavesdropping? Speak."  
  
Sam quivered, "I ain't been dropping no eaves sir, honest."  
  
"What have you heard?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo, sir! Don't let him hurt me!" Sam cried quaking. Then his voice dropped, "Don't let him turn me into anything unnatural! My old dad would take on so. I meant no harm, on my honour."  
  
"He won't hurt you," replied Frodo, hardly able to keep from laughing, although he was quite startled himself and rather puzzled. "He knows, as well as I do, that you mean no harm. But just you up and answer his questions straight away!"  
  
"Well sir," Sam dithering a little. "I heard a deal that I didn't understand, about an enemy, and ring, and Mr. Bilbo, and dragons, and a fiery mountain, and-and Elves, sir. I listened because I couldn't help myself, if you know what I mean. Lor bless me, sir, but I do love tales of that sort, and I believe them too! I would dearly love to see them. Couldn't you take me to see the Elves, sir when you go?"  
  
Gandalf laughed suddenly. "Come inside!" he shouted, and putting out both his arms he lifted the astonished Sam, shears, grass-clippings and all, right though the window and stood him on the floor. "Take you to see Elves, eh?" he asked, eyeing Sam closely, but with a smile flickering on his face. "So you heard that Frodo is leaving?"  
  
"I did sir and that's why I choked: which you heard seemingly. I tried not to, sir, but it burst out of me: I was so upset."  
  
"It can't be helped, Sam" responded Frodo sadly. He had suddenly realized that flying from that Shire would mean more painful partings than merely saying farewell to the familiar comforts of Bag End. "I shall have to go. But"- and here he looked hard at Sam-"if you really care about me, you will keep that dead secret. See? If you don't, if you even breathe a word of what you've heard here, than I hope Galdalf will turn you into a spotted toad and fill the garden full of grass-snakes."  
  
Sam sank to his knees, trembling like mad. "Get up Sam!" said Gandalf. "I have thought of a better use of you than that. Something to shut your mouth, and punish you properly for listening. You shall go away with Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Me, sir!" cried Sam, Springing up like a dog invited for a walk. "Me go and see Elves and all! Hooray!" He shouted, and then burst into tears.  
  
"Why do you cry Sam?" Frodo asked him curiously.  
  
"Because I am going to see the Elves!" said Sam through his tears.  
  
"You know, Frodo I would never have let you go alone, in fact no matter what, you would have had a companion," Gandalf told Frodo who looked at him 


End file.
